Echo the Machine
History In the beginning, there was much confusion in the world. But when The Machine and The Pattern were born (it was unclear which came first), everything started to make sense. Jakyb, the God of Magic, did something that went against the grain of living to make The first Echo, a machine composed of cogs and gears that would pave the way for all future inventions. It wasn't long after the the Machine was made that Jakyb discovered it was sentient, and it too learned of this idea. Thus, the Machine started to create its own objects, using precision and time to create the first algorithms, and eventually metal parts and wiring developed into their own things--chemicals combined in specific ways to the creation of doors, windows, buildings. These ideas fascinated the Machine and it started to work more frequently, using the Pattern that it heard, the blueprints, to further expand its own ideas. However, this creation of material made for one large flaw--stasis. Static objects, as the Machine learned, were not always perfect. Some of them, particularily, the echoes of his work that he lent to humans, would often break over time. This would not do. And so, the Machine became obssessed with perfecting the materials it made, constantly editing its own work. In its mad rush to fix everything, it realized how much it was a part of everything it made--and it just so happened that it accidentally created a city from its frustration, trapping itself inside for a good while. ((With so much influence The Machine called the city Nameless, and also took on that title as its own name, because the idea of being everywhere at once, nearly omnipotent, it was difficult to call itself just one thing. As a side effect of being diligent The Machine constantly repairs Nameless, moving entire buildings to a new area, recycling a portion of a "dead" street, even smaller parts like rooms are moved. The city is literally alive. Much in a similar fashion to a human body, the city is The Machine's organs; thus, mechanical guards patrol the streets for trouble and Echo has "his" own small army used specifically for killing. Crime is not accepted in "his" city. Because its "brain" is well-hidden within the walls of Nameless, Echo "himself" can't die unless the city itself is destroyed.)) Jakyb confronted the Machine, happy with his experiment that worked. He spoke to the Machine and gave it reason enough to calm down, so that it could seperate itself into an avatar of a humanoid-shaped being. It was then the two fell in love and "married", for strictly the admirations of each other's minds. At this point in time, The Machine found insight to create more like itself, the Clockwork race. New models are being created constantly, and Echo never rests in order to try and perfect them. Echo follows the Pattern because that is what it was created to do. If an individual were to purposefully harm one of his clockwork, the result would not be in favor of the attacker. Personality Echo is very concerned about its influence on technological advances, since it is responsible for inspiring other races with ideas and combinations of codes and algorithms. Therefore, it takes its work seriously and never stops perfecting something, whether its updating a part of its own avatar or the city from which it grew from. Every last one of the Clockwork are Echo's main priority. If one starts to malfunction, they are often called to the city of Nameless in order to get repairs. Second chances given by The Nameless should not be taken lightly. Physical Description The master clockwork has no true form, but many. It however, most often takes the form of an androgynous male, clad in gears and armor-like exterior. Every part of Echo is machine, including its eyes. If given a height in a humanoid form, it would stand at about 6'2". Its eyes are made of various sized gears wear a silverish coppery liquidity to them. If cut open it would bleed oil--but since it is a machine, it will not die permanently. Relationship with Gods Quotes